Opportunities
by storm104
Summary: Unexpected moments of happiness should be acted on. Lemons


'Ron!' Hermione exclaimed, 'I thought you wouldn't be back till next week. When I asked, you said that there was no chance of being here today. What changed?' Instead of answering, Ron strode swiftly forward and kissed Hermione, effectively silencing her for the moment. 'But wait, what about the…' Ron kissed her again, deeply, making Hermione lose her train of thought. They broke apart, both trying to catch their breaths. 'Wow', Hermione breathed out, 'what was that about?'

Ron stared deep into her eyes, put his finger on her lips and whispered 'Shh, just enjoy', and proceeded to kiss her again softly. The kiss slowly became more intense, their hands entangled in each other's hair, tongues battling for dominance, each trying to get as close as possible. Hermione's back hit the wall and Ron's hands slid down her sides to cup her bottom, squeezing and kneading, Hermione moaned in response. Bending slightly, he lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him. They both moaned as his hardness touched her core, grinding against each other, needing the friction to bring some relief. Ron's kisses moved slowly along her jaw line to her neck. She moaned softly as he suckled her sensitive spot, causing him to grind harder against her and move one hand up to massage her breast. He squeezed, and she gasped out one word, 'Bedroom' while starting to unbutton his shirt. His mouth moved back to hers and their tongues entwined passionately as he walked them towards the bedroom.

Laying her down, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head, making quick work of his shoes, socks and trousers. Meanwhile, Hermione undressed leaving her only in her matching white lace thong and bra. Before she could reach back to undo her bra, Ron was on her, his lips latched on to hers with bruising kisses, hands roaming everywhere, like he couldn't get enough. His kisses trailed down her neck and Hermione barely had time to wonder what had come over him, when his mouth covered her breast, suckling her through the lace, while his other hand started massaging the other one. Hermione moaned as the sensation shot straight to her core making her wetter than she already. His hand reached behind her to undo the bra and slip it off. His mouth went back to her already sensitive breasts and gave each one more attention than she could handle. She arched her back, her fingers entwined in his hair, pulling him even closer. His right hand moved caressingly down her side, while his tongue and teeth continued to tease her nipples. His hand moved to cup her bottom, squeezing gently before moving down to caress her inner thigh. His hand then cupped her hot, wet centre, his finger gently pushing against the sensitive nerves. Hermione moaned and started writhing against his hand as he applied more pressure. He slipped his finger beneath the panty line and caressed her slick middle before inserting a finger and pumping gently. She bucked wildly against his hand, needing to feel more and he pushed in another finger, pumping faster according to the rhythm she set. Watching her with lust filled eyes, he found out that it was possible to get harder than he was and as much as he wanted to ram his rock hard throbbing penis into her until he found his release, he needed to hold out a bit longer. She threw back her head calling out his name, overwhelmed by all the sensations coursing through her body and suddenly he needed to see her come, wanted to taste her come. He used his other hand to rip her thong and toss it aside. He bent his head and licked her wet core, flicking his tongue across her clit. 'Oh my aaah….' Hermione yelled, feeling close to the edge. She grabbed his head with both hands, pushing down. His mouth latched on and he sucked as Hermione writhed in desperation. She screamed as she orgasmed like never before, her body taut, pushing against him until she felt the sweet release. Trying to catch her breath, while he gently rubbed her as she came down from her high, she stared at him, wondering what had gotten into her fiancé. 'Baby, that was amazing, why now, you've never gone down on me before.'

He looked into her eyes, softly replying 'Because you deserve it'.

He leaned over her and gently kissed her again, slowly building the passion. She felt his hard length against her thigh and reached out to stroke it. He groaned in her mouth and bucked against her hand. She squeezed gently and he made a strangled sound in response. He stilled her hand and moved his body over her, using his hand to align himself, he quickly pushed into her. Waiting a moment, he then started moving, slowly at first, then building momentum. All that could be heard was his grunts and her soft moans, with the occasional, 'Harder, baby' thrown. He went faster and deeper with each thrust until he was ready to explode, 'Love, I need you to come'. She reached down and rubbed her sensitive nub to speed up her orgasm. He couldn't hold out any longer and with a shout he pushed hard into her, spilling his seed, causing Hermione to come as well. He pumped into her until his release was complete and they lay entwined in each other's arms, breathing hard.

'Ron.'

'Shh, love'

He placed gentle kisses on her shoulder and neck as they tried to calm their heart rate. She sighed and closed her eyes, laying back in a blissful stupor, deciding not to question it and to just enjoy as she drifted off to sleep.

He lay back and closed his eyes. He didn't know it could be like this, had never experienced anything so incredible before. He knew he needed to leave soon, he didn't have much time left. But he didn't want to let her go, not after this. His stomach clenched and he stared in panic at the arm surrounding her. He could see the changes happening and knew he had no choice.

He leaned over her and tried to take in everything of this moment, her tousled hair and her barely there smile. He needed to act fast, but still…

One last kiss on her soft lips and he slid out from under her. She made a sound in protest, but he soothed her with a caress and a kiss on the forehead. 'Happy valentine's day love' he whispered before gathering his clothes and turning to leave. She smiled and sleepily opened her eyes and responded 'Same to you'. He stood still, waiting for the scream, anything. Nothing came and when he turned around she was fast asleep, curled around the pillow. He smiled, left the room and apparated home.

Hermione woke the next morning with a smile as she remembered the night before. She heard a knocking at the window and got up, pulling the sheets around her to let in the owl. She untied the message, gave it a treat and saw the letter from Ron. Smiling widely at his thoughtfulness, she once again got lost in her memories. She gasped in shock as she remembered that last moment. 'No, no, no, no. It can't be, please no.' She opened the letter with shaky hands as she willed it to be a message about the previous night.

Hermione, I'm sorry you had to spend valentine's day alone. I promise to make it up to you when I'm back. Love, Ron

Hermione sank to the ground and hugged herself, trying to come to terms with her memories. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on an old t-shirt of Ron's. She grabbed a piece of parchment, scribbled 'How could you?' and sent it off.

She thought it would be a while before she got a response, but as she was about to step into the shower she heard the floo. Heading to the lounge, she glared at the tall wizard standing there, with his unmistakable shock of white blond hair, the same as in her memories.

'Hermione, I'm sorry, please don't be mad.'

'Don't be …' she spluttered, 'The audacity.'

'I know, but please hear me out. I know what I did was inexcusable, but I had to know what it was like, making love, just once, not just going through the motions. But being with someone you love, completely. Before Saturday, before I get married.'

'Well, how did that work out for you Draco Malfoy' she spat 'because last night I made love to my fiancé, Ron Weasley.'

'You know that's not true, you said so yourself, last night was incredible, you've never felt that way before. You must have known, a part of you must have known.' He pleaded

'Of course, how could I not know, how could it not occur to me that my crazy ex- partner would drink polyjuice potion to transform into his least favourite person, to be with the witch he rejected 2 years ago, suddenly claiming to be in love with her. I think you should leave.' Hermione turned away angrily, not trusting herself. She didn't know what to feel.

Draco grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. 'Hermione, please' Draco choked, 'Please give me a chance to explain, everything' She nodded slightly, moving to sit on the chair away from him.

'I love you, no please let me finish, I fell in love with you while we were working together in the potions department at St Mungo's. I was annoyed initially when I heard that I was paired with you. No, not because you're a muggleborn, but because you were such an insufferable know-it-all. I quickly learned that there more to you, so much that I couldn't wait to spend time with you. Being around you made me feel great, like I could do whatever I wanted, but I was quickly brought back down to earth.

Mother noticed the change in me and questioned me about it, I mentioned you and that I was thinking of pursuing a relationship with you. I thought that she would understand, she always told me she only wanted me to be happy. That evening father called me aside to inform me of the marriage contract. It was sealed with a wizards oath, which is binding and father could lose his life if I did not adhere to it. I ranted and raved and went to the Greengrass residence to see if they would release me from the contract, but it was all in vain. They wanted the Malfoy name and wealth and didn't care whether I could love their daughter.

I was so down after that, there was nothing I could do but accept the future that was set out for me. I decided to quit my job and join the family business. Being that close to you, knowing I could never have you, was too much for me. You noticed of course, and tried to get me to talk about it, and when that didn't work you tried to scold me out of it. But then you just hugged me and holding you like that….my heart couldn't bear it. A tear slipped down my face and you kissed it away, and then we were kissing. I never wanted to let you go. I resolved at that moment to find a way out, you gave me the strength to do that.

When I got home, the Greengrasses were there, I declared that I would have nothing to do with this farce of a contract. I think the magic linked to the contract realised that my intent was true, because father collapsed clutching at his heart. Mother screamed and in the chaos that ensued, I found myself retracting my statement and agreeing to the marriage.

I couldn't face you, not after that kiss, not knowing how I felt and knowing I had a chance with you. I took the cowards way out and quit and had the engagement notice put in the paper. I'm sorry if I caused you pain, I just couldn't offer you anything else. As the wedding date approached, I couldn't stop thinking of you and what I envisioned my life with you to be.

When I saw you and the Weasel at the restaurant, I was overcome with jealousy and I wanted that with you, if only for a moment.

I know it was stupid and there really is no excuse. I'm not sorry for sharing that with you, just for the deceit. But last night opened my eyes, I can't go ahead pretending. I want you Hermione, I want to share my life with you.

With father's death 4 months ago, the binding nature of the contract was voided. I spoke to Astoria and she agreed to break the engagement. I've agreed to pay her father for breach of contract, but at least I'm free. I'm finally free to live my life as I want and I'll say it again, I want to live my life with you.'

During his whole narration, Draco did not dare look at Hermione for fear of what he would find in her eyes. He looked at her now, pleadingly, silently begging her to tell him it will all be alright. Hermione sat there, tears streaming down her face as she thought about what they both went through. She slowly got up, moved to him, took his hand pulling him up from the sofa and into a hug. They both held on for dear life, not willing to let go and face reality. Draco pulled back first and brushed Hermione's hair away from her face. He slowly lowered his head kissed her sweetly.

Hermione ached inside as she knew what she had to do. Taking a deep breath, she softly said 'I can't leave Ron, I'm pregnant with his baby, we're getting married in 2 weeks.'

Draco slumped on the sofa, ran his fingers through his hair. 'I don't care, I'll take of the baby as if it's my own, we can still be together.'

Hermione shook her head, 'It wouldn't be fair to Ron to take his baby away from him, he's really excited about being a father. He loves me and I care for him. I love you Draco, but it's too late'

She brushed his hair back, kissed his forehead and stepped back, folding her arms protectively around her stomach. Draco stood and walked to the fireplace, he turned and took one last look at Hermione, a single tear running down his cheek, before flooing home.


End file.
